


Мифологическое розовое безобразие

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Спецквест [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Non-standard Anatomy, Video, do not copy to another site, speed painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Процесс создания арта высокого рейтинга "Розовое безобразие".
Series: AGARD 2020 Спецквест [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917874
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Прочее





	Мифологическое розовое безобразие

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Розовое безобразие](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141497) by [fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020). 



> Задание [SCP-2615 - Если ты веришь](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2615). Объяснение: отсылка к мифологическим образам гермафродитов и двоеполых предков-прародителей человечества и к трехгрудой индуистской богине Минакши.
> 
> _"Голландский миссионер И. Винтхейс, изучавший верования племён Австралии и Океании, полагал, что мышление всех отсталых народов насквозь пронизано сексуализмом, поэтому и мифология их начинается с образов неких существ, сотворивших мир путём самооплодотворения."_

  
  
  
  
  
[Смотреть весь видео-процесс рисования](https://streamable.com/xhtl3p)  
(Музыка: Frequency Decree - Sometimes)


End file.
